This invention relates to a process for making at least one image on a variety of substrates. More particularly, this invention relates to a method wherein the at least one image is formed on a temporary receptor and then transferred to the final substrate.
Photosensitive elements are known to be useful in image reproduction processes in applications such as ceramic printing and color proofing.
Known ceramic printing processes have previously been generally used as a method of forming a picture pattern on the surface of glass, porcelains, ceramics and the like. For example, Italian Patent No. 1269218 discloses a process for transfer and fixation of monochromatic or polychromatic images, by the steps of: computer processing of the original positive image; printing at least one monochromatic image onto a photomechanical film and using this data and developing the film to form a screened positive; thermally laminating at least one photosensitive film on a support for ceramic transfer, resulting in a gelatin layer being present between the photosensitive film and the support; printing at least one screened positive by etch printing of the positive on the photosensitive film with light; developing with suitable colored powders for ceramics, glass or porcelain; immersing the element in water whereby the base support is separated from the gelatin and photosensitive film; applying the element onto the ceramic or similar support and drying; applying a common adhesive in a hydrocarbon thinner to the developed element and drying followed by uniform distribution of a powdered ceramic flux; and firing in a kiln at a temperature and for a time dependent on the type of support, flux and type of powders for the colors used. This process has several disadvantages. This process requires the separation of the support from the gelatin and photosensitive film by immersing it in water. Also, during this step, since the colored powder image is not protected it could be damaged resulting in a poor quality image.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,754 discloses a pigment-transfer sheets and a method for decorating heat-resistant articles. The decorating pigment-transfer sheet comprises a water absorbing substrate sheet, a water soluble paste layer placed on the substrate sheet; at least one photosensitive resin layer placed on the paste layer, wherein the photosensitive resin layer has adhesive dot photoimages; and a glaze containing pigment layer deposited on the adhesive dot images of each photosensitive layer, whereby the pigment layer has good gradation and high resolution in compliance with the photoimages. A method is also described which comprises soaking said pigment-transfer sheet in water; removing the substrate sheet from the pigment-transfer sheet and placing the resulting element on a heat resistant article and drying; and firing the sheet and article at a temperature sufficient to burn away the photosensitive resin layer(s) and bond the pigment(s) onto the article, whereby the resulting pigment pattern has good gradation and high resolution in compliance with the photoimages. A transparent glaze layer may be provided over the pigment layer. However, one major disadvantage of this process is that it requires that the substrate sheet be removed by immersing the element in water.
However, a need still exists for a process for forming high resolution images without a washing step in water.
Photosensitive elements useful in color proofing usually include a support, a photosensitive layer and a cover sheet. The photosensitive layer is generally tacky prior to exposure. In use, the cover sheet is peeled off and the photosensitive layer is laminated to a receptor. The positive-working photopolymerizable elements are then exposed imagewise through an image bearing transparency to form an image having tacky and non-tacky areas. The tacky areas of the exposed element are then toned to form a colored image. Chu and Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,268 describe a reproduction process using positive-working photopolymerizable elements. Negative-working photosensitive elements are also known which require a dual exposure to provide a negative image with tacky and non-tacky areas. Negative-working elements and their process of use are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,216 and 4,247,619.
In a surprint proof, the receptor to which the photosensitive element is laminated is also the final substrate of the formed image. All the colored images are superimposed, by, for example, multiple exposure, lamination or transfer, onto the receptor. However, because the receptor has to survive the imaging formation steps, this process limits the types of receptor on which this surprint image is formed. In addition, because the image formation steps are performed on the receptor, any deficiencies in the limited choice of receptors can affect the quality of the final image. Furthermore, the known processes limits the dimensions of a receptor. For example, known processes usually require that the receptor is flat so that image formation can occur on a flat surface; that the receptor is of a certain shape, thickeness and size so that it could pass through equipment used during the image formation process steps.
A need therefore exists for a process for forming high resolution images on a variety of substrates. A need further exists for a process that prevents any deficiency in a substrate from affecting the image formation process.